


Hellscape

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Graphic Description, not a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: He knew he had to keep going. Stopping wasn't an option. If he stopped, he wasn't going to make it.
Kudos: 1





	Hellscape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: There are no names listed so, use your imagination.
> 
> Warning! This is NOT a fluffy feel good fic, and I apologize for that. This is rough and full of triggers (probably).

"Hellscape"

He could feel the heat from the explosions that surrounded him, and the sound alone almost concussed him. He whimpered, but there was no answer. However, he half expected it as he hadn't seen anyone else, and he was honestly pleased that no one else was trapped in this hell.

There didn't seem to be any escape from the explosions as the heat level rose, and the inevitable flames licked at his skin, singing his clothes. He could feel the blood seeping from his ears as his ear drums ruptured. He whimpered again, this time from the pain. He tried to walk, but his balance was gone.

He remained on his hands and knees, still attempting to get away from the explosions and fire. He could feel the soles of his boots burning away, revealing the tender skin of his feet. He tried to hurry along, but the knees of his pants were ripped and dirty and not able to provide protection from the dirt and debris that littered the ground. He just hoped that he didn't get any cuts as they would undoubtedly end up infected.

His hands were almost raw as he had been using them to protect his face from the explosions. With his hands being used to move him along the floor, his face was now unprotected and was already red from the heat alone, and there were streaks of brighter red as the blood trickled from his ears and down his jawline, where it fell on his shoulders, his hands, or the ground.

He knew he had to keep going. Stopping wasn't an option. If he stopped, he wasn't going to make it. However, he still couldn't see a way out. In fact, it was hard to see anything as smoke filled the space. He coughed as the smoke tried to fill his lungs with deadly substances like carbon monoxide and hydrogen cyanide. He knew he needed oxygen, but the fires, which were growing in number and intensity, seemed to be consuming it all. If he couldn't get enough oxygen, he was going to suffocate, and finding an exit wouldn't be a problem any longer.

He hadn't realized that he had started crying as the smoke was making them evaporate as soon as they left his eyes, leaving salt trails on his cheeks, which started to melt into streaks down his cheeks. The exposed raw, skin burned even more, exacerbating the problem and looping into a never ending sensation of burning flesh. The horrid stench flooded his nose and got into his mouth when he coughed. It was also worrying that he started coughing up blood.

He wasn't going to make it. There was no exit in sight; not that there was any way to actual _see_ anything. The air was thick with smoke and the unforgettable scent of his burning skin. He was choking on the smoke and coughing up blood. This was the end.

Suddenly, there was a bright, white light that cut through the smoke. There stood...it had to be an angelic being of some sort. He wasn't a particularly religious person, but in that moment, she had come to him. She held out her hand for his, and the moment he touched her hand, everything stopped hurting.

Fin


End file.
